


Winter's Respite

by Honeysucle10



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21963652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeysucle10/pseuds/Honeysucle10
Summary: Toriel’s having a Christmas party.  Chara’s an introverted scrooge.  Frisk is his stranger of a housemate.  Tonight they get to know each other a whole lot better.
Relationships: Chara/Frisk (Undertale)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 107





	Winter's Respite

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, I'm so thrilled that I finished this just in time! 
> 
> I started this story 2 Christmases ago. I missed both of those, and it just sat around every year 'til now. There's only 5 hours left of Christmas day, this could not be more last minute. (I woke up at 6:30 in the morning and have been trying to wrap this up for the past 12 hours, save me. XD )
> 
> Anyway~ This is basically a housemate situation. Where everyone's alive, Frisk got out of the Underground without any drama, and Tori just took the guy in. That kind of setting.  
> Chara and Frisk are roughly 18. This has absolutely nothing to do with the Body and Soul fic. It's basically just a holiday oneshot where I wrote these two as functional human beings for once. 
> 
> I spent countless hours on this thing, and I'm really proud of how it came out, so I truly hope you enjoy! 
> 
> _____________________________________________________________________________

Snow fell in light flurries over the monsters’ tiny mountain town.

It was late December, and a great party was taking place in the new residence of the Undergrounds’ former rulers and their two sons.

Outside the frost reflected the dwindling light of evening, and the windows of the house were glowing with warmth. Inside the air smelt lightly of cinnamon, chocolate, peppermint, and freshly baked pastries. Sparkling decorations adorned every corner of the home’s interior; the highlight, a grand tree wound tight in bright neon lights, tinsel, and glimmering ornaments.

In this central living space, a lively crowd was busy engaging in conversation and holiday festivities.

It was a very informal party. The house was modest compared to what they had underground. But it was larger than most, and enough to comfortably accommodate an impressive number of people.

The monsters lived up here in relative isolation, though there were a few human towns that shared the mountainside. Their relations were mutually peaceful; in fact, friendships had been quick to blossom between them. 

A good fifth of the attendees at this party were humans. Toriel had opened her doors to anyone and everyone. Given her adopted son was human, part of her was hoping to rekindle some feeling of cultural sameness within him. However, her efforts seemed to be in vain. He’d been cut off from his own kind for some 3 years, but so far he’d refused to interact with a single one of them.

Chara was an evasive person by nature, even more so in the face of unwarranted company.

With his growing irritability was a sunken feeling of obligation toward his mother, who had really gone all out with this affair… 

The party had been going on since mid-day. They’d already gone through the formalities; games, dinner, gift-giving, everything, but the guests’ enthusiasm hadn’t let up at all.

Though for him, the night only dragged on…

At this point many of the adults there were at least mildly intoxicated. The children and teenagers were rowdy. Christmas music was still playing repetitively in the background. _He swore to God it was on its fifth loop tonight._

He was just pacing about aimlessly, when suddenly he heard sprightly footsteps heading in his direction.

“Hey, Chara!”

His head whipped around at the sound of his name. His brother ran up to him from a group of other young teenagers, flaunting some bright red electronic in his hands. The goat boy had been hyped up on sugar all night.

“Chara, check this out, I got this portable game thingy, see, and look! Look! I can access...” He tapped at the screen hastily. “This whooole library of stuff! So I can watch this movie one second, see, then...switch right back to shooting the ever loving crap out of these robot dudes the next!” He laughed excitedly. “Here, see?”

Chara awkwardly took the device as it was practically shoved into his hands. He stared at the screen, giving it a quick once-over.

“…Oh. Yes. Riveting.”

He stiffly handed it back to him.

Asriel looked slightly disappointed. Two of his friends had made their way over. Chara’s eyes scanned across them a second before quickly flicking away. 

“Go show Father.” 

He turned his back without another word and walked off, nudging by a monster or two on the way. He was almost out of earshot, but still caught a few faint jeering words from Asriel’s buddies.

“Dude, your brother’s so weird!”

“Yeah, he’s kind of a stick-in-the-mud…”

“Ah heh heh… Stop it you guys… He just gets funny around crowds- I…I dunno…” He heard his brother awkwardly defend him.

Chara paid them little heed. As they were again distracted amongst each other, he went off to refill his hot chocolate supply. It was the one thing helping him grind through his utter disinterest in this fine holiday night.

He had to squeeze past several people, monsters and humans alike, just to get to the coffee machine. They were so immersed in banter they barely paid him a lick of attention. Not even enough to move the hell out of the way.

He sighed deeply as he finally wriggled out of the kitchen, carefully balancing the hot cup in his hands. Part of him began wondering for the hundredth time tonight why his family found these frivolous parties so appealing. The little marshmallows in his drink were already expanding and disintegrating. He watched this absentmindedly.

And he immediately regretted not stepping off to the side as someone ran carelessly into him. The hot liquid sloshed upward, dousing them both. 

**_“Fuck!”_ **

A few heads darted in their direction.

“Oh shit! Sorry, sorry!” the other person profusely apologized.

Chara glared down angrily as the guy began wiping at his sweater like a panicked idiot.

“…Frisk?”

The other’s head shot up. “Hah! Hey-” He smiled nervously upon realizing just who he’d barreled into. His hands withdrew in a flustered fit. “S-sorry Chara, I’ll uh- get some paper towels or something-”

“It’s fine.” He wiped over the darkened splotch with a disgusted sort of look. “I hated this sweater anyway.”

“Wait here, I’ll get a towel-”

“Well you’ve already ruined it. And it’s wet. If you try to clean it out it’ll just be more wet. And feel even worse.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s _fine.”_ he huffed. He began trudging off again and Frisk darted after him.

“Hey-! Hey, wait-!”

Chara swatted his hand away as he reached for his shoulder.

 _“Just-”_ His hands shot up defensively. “Back off, Frisk.” he muttered coldly.

Chara took a few steps back, but still the other pursued him. He barely opened his mouth to object again when he was cut off by a chorus of high-pitched girly squeals.

They both turned their heads toward the sudden commotion.

It was Alphys and her little squad of newfound friends. There were four of them; three humans and one other monster. These girls were all like her; shy, reclusive, but full of humor and energy when amongst their own geeky kind. 

They were a tight, giddy group who had had one too many eggnogs tonight. They had been staking out the mistletoe in a constant rotation of shifts. That’s about all they had done the entire length of the party. At some point they started calling themselves the ‘Mistletoe Matchmakers.’ 

They were keeping a list of every single coupling they caught; and continuously reinforced the rules of mistletoe unto whatever unfortunate pairs happened to step beneath it. Not one of them would have had the gull to do so alone, but these girls became dangerously hyped and insistent when together. 

And Chara, glancing up at the cluster of leaves above them, realized they’d just become their next targets.

 _“Yesss!”_ the girl holding the notepad exclaimed. Her hands were practically shaking as she excitedly jotted something down. “I was hoping for thisss! Didn’t I tell you guys I was hoping for this?!”

The others only responded with more of those half-scream, half-laugh noises intertwined with heavily drawn out _‘yes’_ s.

“Let’s make it official~!”

“Yeees, go on, kiss you guys!”

Frisk laughed awkwardly for a second. “No. Oh no, no, _no-”_

“Aw, c’mon!” another girl whined.

“What’s the matter? You’ve been doing it all night!”

“Yeah!”

 _“Guys-”_ His eyes darted briefly to the stoic man beside him. Who was staring at nothing. And looked like he was just about to strangle the next person to speak.

“Well technically you _have_ to kiss him! Christmas rules!”

“You know you want to~!”

Frisk covered his face a little, contorted in several layers of discomfort. “No- Guys-! Guys, seriously, this is horrible, _horrible_ timing.”

“Aw, that’s no fun!” 

Their heads turned eagerly to Chara.

 _“Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!”_ they all chanted repeatedly.

Alphys was chanting among them. Being the only one he knew, Chara threw his death glare directly on her.

“Oh, shut the hell up, doctor!” he snapped.

She clammed up, glancing around nervously, cheeks expanding to that guilty, smushed-face expression.

“We won’t leave you alone ‘til you kiss him!” one of them shamelessly chimed in.

Chara glowered at them before turning his gaze off to the distance. _“Kiss him? I’d fuck him right against these bricks if it would silence you freaks.”_ he hissed under his breath.

Frisk’s head spun toward him abruptly. “Wha-”

Before he could even react, the other took his chin in a painful grip, and pressed his lips roughly and unceremoniously to his. Chara never broke eye contact with him. It was almost creepy. And it made his heart stop in the strangest way.

It lasted only two seconds before Chara pulled away. He tossed Frisk’s head to the side, nonchalantly addressing the giddy girls with a ‘happy now?’ glare, before quickly storming off into the hallway. 

Frisk continued to stare in that direction long after he was out of view. Only after another 15 or 20 seconds did the air he held in his lungs finally shoot out and draw back dramatically as his breathing was restored. His skin tingled where their lips had touched. Without thinking, or even noticing himself, his teeth dug softly over his lower lip for a moment.

It was nothing new to him; as one of his friends had said, he’d been messing around with people all night. All in playful, flirty fun. No one had reacted like this.

His attention remained vaguely locked on the hall entrance, until he felt about half a dozen eyes on him. 

He glanced over. The entire group was staring at him with flustered grins.

 _“Not one…word…”_ he muttered as he started off toward the hall as well.

Even in that plain hallway there were straggling guests. He wound up mumbling a handful of halfhearted ‘excuse me’s just in squeezing through to his room. 

The door was locked. 

He gave a light knock. No one answered. 

Just as he knocked again, the door shot open. Chara stormed out, wearing a new dark red sweater with green stripes, as well as a thick winter coat and boots. 

Frisk opened his mouth to speak. The man didn’t even look in his direction as he passed. His face was practically burning with irritation as he made a beeline for the sliding glass door at the far end of the house.

At this point Frisk had become hesitant to follow him. But the uncomfortable pit in his stomach urged him to at least check on the guy…

He glanced down at himself. His sweater had been soiled pretty terribly as well… He decided to change first.

A few minutes later he emerged in a new sweater; dark blue, decorated sparsely with white snowflakes bordered in green. Wearing that and not much more than pajama pants and some shoes he just threw on, he made his way in the direction the other had taken.

He approached the door that led to a small deck. Through the foggy glass he could just see the top of Chara’s head from behind one of two wooden deck chairs. Nobody seemed to even notice him out there.

Taking a deep breath, Frisk opened the door and stepped outside. It was snowing a tad. He immediately shivered. 

Chara didn’t move a muscle. He was holding a mug of something, more cocoa presumably. He’d likely grabbed it in a fit before he stormed out here.

Frisk waited a few moments before finally addressing him. His voice was wavering and cautious as he spoke.

“…Hey…”

No response.

“…It’s cold out here.”

“Is it?” the other replied flatly.

Quietness followed. The young man hardly so much as glanced at him. Eventually Frisk mustered up the will to speak again. With a shaky inhale, the words rushed out of him.

“Look, about what happened in there-”

“Its fine.” he cut him off. “Just trading one ugly sweater for another.”

Frisk clammed up awkwardly. “…Yeah. That…too…”

Chara raised his brows for a second, then scoffed with a slight smile.

“...Persistent little wenches, aren’t they? Believe me, if we’d refused, they would have hounded us all night.”

Frisk smiled uncomfortably. “Well. I am sorry, nonetheless.”

A soft hum. “Apology accepted.”

Silence cut between them from that point. Frisk was still standing there; a little longer than acceptable.

Chara glanced up at him a few times, tensely.

“…Would you like to sit?”

Frisk’s posture sharpened. He coughed lightly.

“Can I? I…don’t want to interrupt, uh…”

“It doesn’t matter.” he muttered with a shrug. “But either sit or go inside, your standing there is…ticking me off.”

A moment of stillness. Then the door was finally shut all the way, and the second chair was occupied.

The stark chill of snow shot right through Frisk’s clothing and sent him to immediate shivering. He rubbed his hands together briskly. His teeth lightly chattered. Chara shot him a sideways glance through half-lidded eyes.

Frisk immediately stopped moving about, and finally spoke again after a few tense moments.

…

“...Can I ask why you’re hiding out here alone?”

Chara shrugged. “No particular reason.”

“…Are you alright?”

He huffed with a slight smile. “Yes. It’s just stuffy in there. …Surely you’ve known me long enough to be aware that I’m...not a fan of group settings...”

“Yeah…”

They fell into reservation again.

Frisk pursed his lips, gaze hopping between the armrest and Chara. He wasn’t sure what to say to him.

Despite having lived with the Dreemurr family for several weeks now, they’d barely exchanged more than a few words to each other; maybe some occasional small talk when around the rest of the family... But with one being an antisocial loner, and himself a guy who found difficulty reading that type of person, there had been little incentive to try to strike up a conversation.

Asriel had always been a major icebreaker between them. He never heard Chara more vocal than when he was around his younger brother. But when it was just the two of them, they often diverged into uncomfortable silence. This time in particular was especially bothersome…

After a long span of gathering his thoughts, Frisk finally continued.

“You know, we uh…” Frisk scratched the side of his neck. “We didn’t mean to put you on the spot like that. I mean, _I_ certainly didn’t-”

“Are you trying to justify something?”

His breath was stifled a moment. “No, no... I just want you to know it wasn’t intentional, or a setup, or anything like that…” He sighed nervously. “Though I guess it…is my fault in part. They wouldn’t have known, I was instigating the hell out of them earlier...”

“Yes, you’ve been at it all night, I hear.”

Frisk gritted his teeth in a guilty half-smile and looked away.

“Y…eah. Kind of. Sorta.” An awkward pause. “It’s been like our joke of the evening… Most popular on their ‘ship list’ or what have you…”

_“Uh huh.”_

“…Are you mad?”

Chara almost spit out the cocoa he’d just sipped. “No.” he answered through a chuckle. 

“Oh…” Frisk looked away shyly. “…Well, I wasn’t sure if you’d…ever…”

The other raised his eyebrows, then shook his head, still snickering slightly. 

“Don’t worry. I have.” He shot him a sideways glance. “Just not with filthy strangers.”

“Oh wow. Ok, ouch.”

He snickered softly. “Well…I mean, I suppose I _have…_ But certainly not for the sake of a joke.”

Frisk pursed his lips for a moment. “Duly noted.”

Chara stared off at the expanse of forest before them and took another long sip of his drink. Frisk’s eyes darted to the man’s pocket as he saw him casually shuffling around.

He pulled out a small handful of gold-wrapped chocolate candies.

“Oh, that’s…”

He looked up. “These were from you, yes?”

Frisk smiled. “Yeah.” He watched as Chara ate one wordlessly. “I’m just glad you got them.”

The other choked a second with laughter. “That was a whole fiasco, good God.”

During their gift exchange, everyone had been way too excited to tear into everything, and way too drunk to care if the gifts they wound up with had actually been addressed to them or not... 

Chara let out a ragged little sigh. “They were all over the place. And Asriel would not stop with that little _device_ he got.”

“He’s entered the world of human gaming, there’s no going back now.”

A halfhearted chuckle. “I don’t think he even looked at what I got him.”

“In his defense, a gardening kit doesn’t exactly compete in terms of entertainment.”

“It’s practical.” He took another long sip. “But he never likes what I get him. Hates it down to the tag, I swear.” 

“Oh, he told me about that.”

“What?”

“The tags. With the creepy smiley faces.” he chuckled.

 _“Oh._ Yes.” Chara ‘tsked,’ knitting his brows. “I don’t know why he hates them so much.”

“Dude, they’re creepy.”

“They’re _festive.”_

Frisk laughed.

“And they make up for the holiday spirit I so desperately lack.” he mumbled bitterly. There was a brief pause as he took out another chocolate and popped it in his mouth. “This was the only good present I got, quite frankly.”

The other blinked in surprise. “Really?”

“Well…” He rolled two more chocolates in his hand. “Asriel did get me the same thing…”

Frisk snapped his fingers with a soft _‘damn.’_

“Ah. And Father bought me that collector’s dagger set. But…other than that…” He rubbed his chin and looked off thoughtfully. “Yeah. That’s about it. As far as quality gifts go, at least.”

With a flattered smile, Frisk leaned forward a bit and propped his chin in his hand. “Yeah, I know it wasn’t much, but…I didn’t really know what to get you. Asriel said you can’t go wrong with chocolate. He told me you liked the plain ones, no filling.”

Chara chuckled. “He’s right.” His smile slowly faded and he let out a soft hum. “I…apologize for neglecting to get you something as well…” His fingers drummed the armrest. “When she invites the whole neighborhood like this, I prefer to just…stick with direct family for gifts. …Though you do live here, so I suppose that’s still a poor excuse.”

Frisk shrugged with a friendly smile. “Don’t worry about it.” He shot him a playful wink. “Let’s just say it got lost in the mess.”

Chara returned the smile. “I’ll make it up to you sometime.”

“Aw, it’s alright. You’ve done plenty for me already, you know...”

He cocked a brow. “What do you mean?”

A slight shrug. “Just…having me.”

“…Hm.” Chara’s mouth twitched a second, and he turned his gaze to his cup.

Frisk pursed his lips and let out a long exhale. His eyes remained set on the other, and Chara seemed well aware of it.

“You know I worry sometimes.” Frisk continued.

“…You worry?”

He nodded once. “I know you don’t talk about it, but…” A soft sigh. “I see how you are, with boundaries and stuff…I just want you to know I never meant to intrude on your space.”

Chara looked genuinely surprised at that. It took him a moment to respond.

“…Look, I’m not that close-minded. You needed a place to stay. We had room. It is what it is.” He tapped his mug habitually. “You meant so much to her. Even if it were my sole choice I’d have been in no position to refuse you.”

A sense of recollection flashed between them. Their memory of that first introduction.

At the time Toriel had been residing alone in the Ruins. She had been beyond welcoming toward Frisk when he’d fallen down there, and held him comfortably in that house. She’d leave often left to visit family, though when he probed her on their separation she only vaguely described it being due to tense relations between her and her husband. 

It wasn’t until he became set on leaving that the goat woman finally came forth with the reasoning behind her insistence he stay. The details of the monsters’ history of war with humans, and her husband’s plan to collect human souls to break the barrier; seeing as it was their only scientific guarantee. Though further research led to an alternative some two months down the line. And the migration that followed was a bigger deal than Frisk could have ever imagined. 

Only when she was finally bringing him through the royal grounds to emerge at the surface did she inform him of her two sons. Along with the fact that she hadn’t mentioned him to them yet.

The introduction was a shock to all of them.

“Frisk, these are my sons, Asriel and Chara.” Her hand was placed reassuringly on his shoulder as she spoke. “Chara, Asriel, this is Frisk.”

Frisk’s attention immediately fell on the other human. Chara seemed just as stunned to see one of his own kind as he was.

Asriel broke this initial reservation with his boisterous energy, running curiously over to Frisk.

“Ha! Hey, Chara, he looks just like you! Same hair and everything!”

Chara looked mildly disgusted by that comment. His focus quickly shifted to Toriel.

“Why didn’t you tell us about him, Mother?”

She looked away guiltily. “I wasn’t sure how to bring it up... I’m sorry. I know it’s sudden, but...when we rebuild on the surface, I hope you boys won’t mind Frisk moving in with us as well?”

Asriel beamed. “Really?!” His fists clenched in excitement. “Can he stay in our room?”

 _“Our room?”_ Chara barely muttered under his breath, sending his brother a sideways wince.

Toriel smiled warmly. “If that is what you want, dear.”

“Awesome!” Asriel grinned, rushing Frisk again and pulling him into a tight hug. “It’ll be like a never-ending party now!”

Frisk laughed over the other’s shoulder, though this smile faltered upon catching Chara’s less than thrilled expression. 

He had shot the goat boy a death glare Frisk himself had been the sole witness to. Though he made no further effort to verbally object to his invitation.

Only after they had herded themselves into the massive group of monsters did he finally approach Frisk. He walked up next to him for all of ten seconds, never even bothering to look at him.

“It’ll be crowded. I hope you’re aware of that.” his voice came out in a disdainful mutter. 

It was all he said. 

Before Frisk could respond, Chara quickened his pace, taking a spot beside Asriel and completely disregarding his presence. 

Frisk had been living with them for about 3 months since…

…

Chara sighed. “I never made you feel welcome here.” His tone was still more direct than remorseful. He took a casual sip of his drink, then stared down at its contents as he tried to finish his point. “I...” With a deep breath he met Frisk’s eyes again. “I’ll admit I should have at least given you a chance.”

Frisk shrugged with a casual smile. “It’s alright. I never felt _un_ welcome here.” He leaned forward with a content hum. “I’m just glad to finally be able to spend the holidays around people who actually care about me.”

“…Why are you out here then? I’m not exactly the most chipper person to be around.”

“You are the most interesting though.”

Chara blinked at him as if unsure how to respond to that. The other only gazed at him with what he presumed to be some smile of encouragement? Or reassurance? He tapped a finger against the mug a few times, then drew the cup closer to his chest.

“Thank you.” 

It was all he could think of to say.

Frisk just chuckled softly with a nod. An undertone of shivering could be detected in the slight chop of his voice. At the very same time, his hands buried themselves deep into his sweater sleeves.

“You don’t have to keep me company, Frisk.” He grimaced slightly, eyes darting over him. “You’re not even wearing a proper coat.”

An awkward smile. “I’m fine. No worries.”

Chara rolled his eyes, then glanced down at his cup a few moments before extending it to the other.

“Here.”

Frisk took it, slightly confused. He was about to lift it to his lips.

“Don’t- Just hold it.”

He blinked at him with even more perplexion.

“For your hands.” He glanced off with a wince. “I don’t like people drinking off my cup.”

Frisk held the cup in his hands, rotating it every which way to absorb the majority of surface heat. Somehow it still retained considerable warmth despite their frigid surroundings.

Chara kept his eyes locked on his cup the whole time. 

Eventually Frisk passed it back to him.

“Here.” He held it out with an awkward smile. “Thank you.”

Chara smiled faintly in return. His breath ceased abruptly as the hot tips of Frisk’s fingers made contact with his now freezing skin. 

The hand withdrew immediately.

“Careful.” Chara steadied his cup as that jerking motion had thrown it off balance.

Frisk glanced over at him with concern.

“You’re...really cold.”

Chara scoffed. “I’m surprised you’re not.”

A laugh hitched in Frisk’s throat as he shivered suddenly, as if he was again made aware of his lacking winter wear. “I guess you don’t really mind the snow then?”

“Oh.” He laughed dryly. “Oh no. I absolutely _despise_ it.” His face scrunched slightly. “But at this point, it’s a price I’m willing to pay for a little solitude...”

“...Guess I’m kinda ruining the solitude, huh?”

Another quiet scoff. “Well, it would be rude of me to agree.” he muttered. “Though admittedly you have been miles more tolerable than most everyone else, so...”

Frisk chuckled softly. As it faded they sunk back into silence.

As his eyes wandered the winter landscape, he kept glancing down at Chara’s left hand as it jumped and trembled from the chill.

There was a tenderness inside him that urged him to help.

Wordlessly he reached out to touch it. His fingertips brushed over the edge of Chara’s hand, withdrawing for only a second before tentatively returning. 

Chara recoiled slightly from that unexpected contact. But he did not object. This emboldened Frisk as he slid his hand fully over his.

They never made eye contact with each other.

The warmth of his palm drew the chill from the top of Chara’s hand as it still supported the mug. His fingers maneuvered themselves in a sort of petting manner, slow, and subtle, mingling their warmth in a gentle little massage.

His hands felt so thin and delicate compared to his own. On top they were smooth, and somewhat soft from the lotion he’d rub on them this time of year to prevent his skin from cracking. In a way they were quite lovely, and Frisk couldn’t stop himself from smiling at the awkward pleasantness of it all.

A short span into this, he felt a strange tingle on the back of his neck. He looked up to see Chara staring dead at him.

His face felt a sudden heat against the cold. He quickly withdrew his hand. 

“Sorry.” he murmured uncomfortably.

Chara shrugged, turning his head toward the snowy woods.

“I actually liked it.”

“Oh-”

Chara rotated the cup in his hands, a pensive expression as a short silence passed between them.

“Well if you’re going to stay here...”

His breath hitched as Chara reached his other hand toward him.

“Make yourself useful and do this one too.”

About ten minutes passed like this.

Chara had finally finished his cocoa, and was now staring down into the empty cup. The gentle petting was slowing down, and this is what alerted him to glance Frisk’s way.

“Will you take this for me?”

Frisk blinked a second at the abrupt question as the other held his mug toward him.

“Sure.” 

He nodded briefly, took it, and got up. For a second he thought Chara finally wanted to get rid of him, until he noticed him rising as well. 

He just stood there stiffly. Staring at him with an insistent look.

So Frisk led the way. The other followed him, and a few steps in he heard the door slide shut much more quietly than he’d opened it.

The crowd hadn’t dispersed much since they’d gone outside. Not even half a minute after coming in, Frisk heard Asriel trying to get his attention from across the room. In no time, the goat boy was at his side gushing about some impossible level he just beat. 

Frisk would respond to this with enthusiasm, even though he hadn’t the slightest clue what he was playing. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Chara slinking off further into the house.

As Asriel’s other new buddies began calling him back, Frisk took the opportunity to slip away to the kitchen. Toriel was there, laying out yet another platter for the guests. She greeted him with a warm smile as he approached.

“Oh, hi Frisk. What are you up to?”

“Oh, hey. Nothing much. I uh, I brought a cup.” He set Chara’s mug on the counter.

Toriel smiled softly at it. “Did he like his hot chocolate?”

Frisk glanced up at her, then down at the mug again.

“Yeah.”

The ceramic made a slight scraping sound as he fiddled with it for a moment more.

“...Has he...always been this distant at parties and stuff?”

A soft sigh.

“Sadly, yes. He’s not a fan of social gatherings. That’s why I try not to push it on him.” She cleared her throat, switching the topic. “I just finished making some cinnamon bread and peppermint twists. Would you like some, dear?” she offered delightedly.

Frisk gladly took her up on her offer, sampling one of each and grabbing two or three for the road. He stuck around for some time, nibbling on his little treats and catching up with a few people.

It was fun for a while. Until he became painfully aware of the chilly moisture in his pants from sitting out in the snow. Despite the general discomfort, it made his legs feel numb and annoyingly jittery. So figuring he ought to change, he headed off to his room.

The lights were already on as he opened the door, and he immediately saw a figure occupying the rightmost bed of three.

He glanced up for only a moment. His face was half-hidden behind a book.

“...Hello.” Chara greeted him in a neutral tone.

“Hey...” Frisk lingered in the doorframe uncomfortably. “Sorry, I didn’t know you were in here.”

“Mhm.”

…

“I uhm...” He coughed awkwardly. “Mind if I join you...?”

Chara shrugged indifferently, his focus glued to whatever he was reading.

Frisk closed the door stiffly behind him, but really didn’t move far. He just wound up casually looming next to his dresser.

The room was deathly quiet. 

Chatter may not have been all that crucial to the other man, but to him the silence felt suffocating... He blurted out the first thing he could think of in order to break it.

“Asriel’s having a lot of fun out there.”

“Oh?” 

He flipped a page.

“Yeah, he finally dropped that game because your mom was making cookies. It was all she could do to keep him from picking at the dough while she was setting up trays.”

“Hm. So he’s still being a holiday delinquent then?”

“Heh, yeah. They just came out of the oven, she walked away for two seconds, and he immediately tried to see how many cookies he could jam in his mouth before she got back. Then he burnt himself.”

“Heh.”

Chara’s eyes remained glued to his book as Frisk continued his rambling.

“And there wasn’t enough in those first two trays, so now she’s on another batch. But someone already ate all the chocolate chips.”

“Hm.”

“They didn’t want to make them plain, so now they’re overcompensating with the cookie cutters. They have that icing that doesn’t really taste like icing. So that’s where we’re at right now...”

Another disinterested hum.

…

“Sooo... What have you been doin’? Reading? …That’s…fun… _I think?”_

“Are you still so intent on conversing with me, puppet?”

Frisk froze up. “...What?”

Chara glanced up with a smirk. 

“Just reading.”

“...”

He hummed and coaxed him over with a wave of his finger. 

Frisk peered over the book, and there it was; the same statement, word for word.

“…Well that’s kinda freaky.” he commented, staring down at the page. 

The other just snickered quietly.

Frisk looked a little uncomfortable as he further scanned across it. His eyes fell on Chara with a furrowed brow.

“What the hell are you reading?”

“A suspense novel.”

...

“Looks kinda...like porn to me.”

Chara gave a brief, amused chuckle.

“There’s a lot of sex in it, yes.”

He cocked a brow.

“...And you’re just...reading that...in the open...while I’m talking to you?”

“Yes.”

...

“Jeez...” he muttered, glancing over at him again. “Given how much people seem to put you off, I always figured you’d be kind of a prude about that.”

Chara’s eyes locked on him with a dark smirk, not breaking from his gaze as he very deliberately licked a finger and flipped the page with a dramatic swipe of his hand.

Frisk just cleared his throat and glanced off. 

“Well, ok then.” He straightened himself and took a few steps. “I guess I’ll leave you to-”

“Oh, stay.”

His body tensed a little at his casual, albeit direct tone.

“I’m just giving you a hard time.” He closed the book with one hand and dropped it on his nightstand. “If you really want to chat, I’m all ears.”

Frisk glanced at the book again.

“...You’re not gonna hide that? From Asriel?”

Chara rolled his eyes. 

“Asriel doesn’t read unless he has to. He avoids books like the plague. Thinks they’re...I believe ‘lame’ was the word?” A short smile. “He only likes the picture books.”

Frisk pursed his lips guiltily. “Well, I like picture books...”

An amused scoff. “Of course you do...”

Frisk plopped down on Asriel’s bed.

A long silence passed as their eyes locked in an uncomfortable stare.

...

“So...”

“So...” Chara relayed.

...

Frisk sighed. “This was almost easier when you had your face buried in that book.”

Chara huffed softly, falling back onto his pillow with an arm behind his head. He turned to Frisk as he spoke.

“Perhaps this is why we’ve never much acquainted ourselves, hm?”

Frisk nodded with an awkward smile, leg bouncing slightly as he stared down at the floor.

...

He gave a sudden nod toward the nightstand. “So what’s it actually about?”

Chara blinked at him. 

“Oh. I wasn’t expecting you’d-” He smiled with a ‘heh.’

With a stretch of his arm, he sat up a bit.

“Well... It’s about a wayward priestess. Secondarily. The main plot is of a man seeking refuge in, what he thinks to be, a lawful God-fearing clergy.” He smirked. “Not quite. The part I’m at now, one of the clergymen has taken the priestess’ newlywed sister, unbeknownst to her husband, to this...” He waved a hand. “ritualistic hideaway below a... You know what, it’d be easier if I just read it to you.”

He retrieved the book, turned to his previous page, and began to read.

“Coarse filth across velvet flesh. She was beckoned to infidelity, sin cast unbeknownst and shamelessly to her lover before the month had even turned. Her skin was set ablaze. The cinders of Hell would singe her to her very soul, until she was blinded by the abyss. Flame billowing up, up, engulfing her; darker and darker still. Until all was indiscernible.”

He turned the page.

“Felice, having fruitlessly scoured every square inch of the holy grounds for her sister, made haste for the constable rounding the garden’s perimeter. This particular man, himself a dedicated patron to Theo’s rituals, took personal issue with the accusations of the woman before him. She was utterly distraught, pleas falling in vain as the other’s ignorance quickly escalated to intimidation and threat of arrest under the premise of...”

Chara stopped, glancing over at Frisk, who looked confused out of his mind. He smirked, squinting playfully at him. “I suppose pictures would make this easier to understand, hm?”

Frisk just hung his head with an awkward smile. 

Chara closed the book and held it in his lap.

...

“So then.”

...

“Whatever shall we do now, my little conversationalist?”

Frisk fell back onto the covers with a soft sigh. “I dunno.”

Chara huffed. “Just lay on my brother’s bed?”

“Eh, he won’t mind.”

“He will. He’ll throw a tantrum, I’m telling you...”

Frisk turned to his side, smirking coyly over at Chara. 

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d interpret that as an invitation to come over there with you.”

Chara laughed.

“Not exactly. But you can kneel at my bedside if it so pleases you. While we sit here and chat about absolutely nothing.”

With that, Frisk got up in a teasing fit and plopped down next to the other’s bed. He folded his arms up on the mattress and rested his head playfully in their center. As they stared back and forth between each other, he wound up letting out a short, shy chuckle.

Chara returned it in almost precisely the same way.

There was a subtle unease that crossed through both of them. And again, Frisk was the one who felt pressured to come up with something to say. 

“You, um…you can go back to reading your book if you want.”

“Hm?” Chara cocked his head slightly. “I wouldn’t want to be discourteous.”

Frisk chuckled awkwardly. “No, it’s fine, trust me.” 

The other sent him a pleased half-smile. “Alright then.”

Without another word he raised the book and picked up where he left off. He held it at a slight angle, like a subtle invitation, if the other so cared to join him.

And he did. 

Frisk scooted up a bit toward the headboard. Peering in from the side, he passively read along with him. 

Even though he had no clue what was going on, the content drew visible surprise and mild shock to his expression. This story cut right from sex, to murder, to blasphemy, and somehow Chara was reading it all with a perfectly straight face.

_‘He’s certainly got an…interesting taste in books.’_

In the few months they’d been acquainted, Frisk always had drawn a bit of that ‘reserved, yet strangely eccentric’ vibe from him... This was becoming more evident the longer he spent this one-on-one time with him. All the fun going on beyond that door, and he’d rather isolate himself in a room with this worldly little book.

Chara was…odd. Yet intriguing, nevertheless... It felt like a privilege right now, just being allowed to stick around in such close proximity to him without feeling completely shut out.

About half an hour passed like this, in pretty much absolute silence. Frisk noticed the book would shake at times. Chara’s body would spasm, and his breath would shake. The blanket was gradually pulled tighter and tighter around his body…

“You look cold.”

Chara glanced at him, then down at himself, and chuckled dryly.

“Asriel wanted the room with the window.” He glanced up momentarily at the thin pane of glass separating them from the snowy outdoors. “I explicitly told him not to pick the one with the window...” he muttered.

“Do you have socks on?”

“No.”

“…Well that might warm you up.”

Chara made a short grumble. “Socks bother me.”

Frisk laughed. “What?”

“They just…wrinkle in that weird way, and make my feet feel trapped.”

“Oh.” He paused with a brief chuckle. “Asriel sure seems to like them.”

 _“God,_ I _know.”_

Frisk snickered with an antagonistic smirk. “…Did you see his ‘Ho ho ho’ socks?”

Chara groaned. _“Yes._ They’re insufferable.”

The other laughed again.

“And what does he even need socks for?” Chara continued with a gesture. “His feet are already fuzzier than your average slippers. It’s overkill.” He scrunched his nose. “And the way it squeezes the fur…he looks absolutely ridiculous.”

Despite his complaining, Frisk’s idiotic snickering was contagious, and he couldn’t help but do the same. 

When it finally died down, his smile slowly faded with it.

...

“Why did you follow me here, Frisk?”

The man cocked a brow at the sudden question, then glanced off.

“I actually just came to change. From the snow, y’know?”

“Ah.” He looked him over with some perplexion. “You should have told me. I would have left.”

Frisk just smiled awkwardly. “You looked comfy though. I didn’t want to bug you.”

“So instead you hang around for a good hour in soggy clothes...” He scoffed playfully. “Tell me, Frisk, are you always this selfless or are you just that smitten by my presence?"

“Pft, what?”

“I just mean you’ve been a bit clingy.”

“I’ve been clingy?”

“It’s not necessarily bad, just...” He shrugged. “You’re clingy. It’s a simple fact.”

The other rolled his eyes, but his face heated slightly in embarrassment.

...

“We’ve hardly spoken before tonight.”

Frisk looked up again. “Well…yeah…” He scratched the back of his neck. “Shit, we really haven’t, huh?”

“Good as perfect strangers, I’d say.”

They went quiet for a minute, before Chara continued.

“You know, I haven’t properly conversed with another human being for...quite a while.”

Frisk clicked his tongue. “Aw, c’mon, that’s kinda dramatic...”

“It’s hard to find someone.”

“What are you talking about, there’s tons of people for you to talk to up here!” he spoke encouragingly. “Sure, they’re kinda loud sometimes, but they’re all pretty nice. I’m sure you could make-”

“It’s hard to find someone worth my time.” Chara cut him off. 

The expression he wore was so absolutely neutral, and the genuine tone in his words caught Frisk off guard. He eyed him curiously as he formulated his response.

“Well... Are you saying I’m worth your time?”

…

Chara tapped his leg absentmindedly.

“You might be. I don’t really know.”

He glanced down at Frisk casually, then shifted his gaze to other various focal points around the room.

…

“Have you ever endured a winter up here?”

Frisk cocked his head.

“Just curious.”

He gave a slight nod. “Well. Yeah. I’ve lived in this area my whole life, I’ve weathered nearly two decades of them...”

...

“The chill bites most at this time of night.” Chara clutched the blanket more firmly around his shoulders. “Frankly, I’m not very fond of it.”

“You know we lit a fire in the living room, right?”

Chara glanced off with a disinterested smile. 

“...You really don’t wanna go out there, do you?”

A soft, closed-mouth sigh. “I’d rather not.”

...

“Y’know...Christmas is supposed to be a time to spend with family…” Frisk spoke, leaning forward on his arms.

...

“I don’t like the way they act.” He fiddled absentmindedly with the corner of the blanket. “They act different in groups like this. It’s irritating.”

“Loud?”

“Twice as loud and thrice as stupid.”

...

Frisk scratched the back of his neck as he shifted his weight a bit.

“Hey, uh...”

The other met his gaze with half-lidded eyes.

“...My knees kinda hurt.”

Chara’s eyes flicked back and forth a few seconds. He then shuffled a few inches to the side and wordlessly pat the spot next to him.

Frisk blinked in surprise at that. With a relieved grunt, he lifted himself up next to him and got situated before he could change his mind.

His movement had pinned the blanket beneath him a bit. Chara immediately tugged it out from under him. This act was followed by an almost regretful sigh.

…

“You’re very close.”

Frisk laughed. “Well there’s not really anywhere for me to go...” he said, eyeing the crowded bedspace. “I mean unless I sat at the foot, or we like, stacked on top of each other-”

A snort of laughter cut him off.

“What?” he asked with an oblivious chuckle.

Chara just snickered under his breath, glancing away.

Frisk smiled stupidly for a moment or two longer, even as comprehension flashed across his eyes. “Oh.” 

Chara held a hand to his face, smirking through his fingers with amusement and disbelief. He cocked a brow as the other glanced at him with another awkward smile. “What?”

He turned away again with a barely audible laugh.

Chara’s face scrunched with an uncomfortable grin. “Don’t make me hit you.” he teased, raising his book.

Frisk chuckled and held his hands up defensively; one darted toward his wrist to block him. 

“C’mon, I’m just messing-” 

He stopped as he touched his skin. 

“Oh jeez, you really are cold...”

With a quiet grunt, Chara tossed the book aside to the counter and passively rubbed his hands together.

A tense silence.

“Here.”

In a bold motion, Frisk pulled his hand toward him to warm it between his palms.

His gaze turned from that lanky wrist to the other’s face. Chara’s attention was fully fixated on the covers. With the way he wrapped himself halfway under the blanket, clutching the bedding around his body in a death grip… He looked so uncomfortable. And to an extent, Frisk pitied him.

With that hand still spasming and shivering within his own, Frisk prompted him with a question.

“You, um...” He shot him a hesitant glance. “Do you wanna cuddle for a minute...?”

He nearly choked with laughter.

Frisk perked up defensively. “What? That’s what they do in the wilderness! It’s a survival thing- I’m just trying to help!”

Chara just shook his head with an amused grin. “You’re kidding me...”

A shrug. “Hey man, you’re the one freezin’ your ass off over here. Malnourishment can do that to you-”

“I’m not malnourished.”

Frisk rolled his eyes. “Well, you’re skinny. Skinny people get cold quicker.”

The other’s face scrunched slightly with a combative smirk. “I’m not that cold.”

He tapped the back of his hand momentarily to Chara’s collarbone. His skin felt like he just walked out of a freezer. Frisk tipped his head accusingly and raised a brow.

“You’re a little liar.”

Chara just returned his staring through half-lidded eyes.

“C’mon.” 

Frisk pulled the blanket around himself and lifted it fully over Chara’s shoulders before closing the distance between their bodies. 

“Just ‘til you warm up a little.”

Chara didn’t resist this action, but his entire body went stiff with their sudden proximity. As if he’d never been pressed this close to someone in his life. It was an unbelievable tension that was impossible not to notice; and it felt awkward not to bring it up.

“...Are you ok?”

Silence. Then a slight nod.

“...Are you sure?”

A soft huff. “Yes...” Chara shifted slightly, not pulling away so much as readjusting his limbs to a less stilted position. “You just caught me off guard.”

To reassure Frisk, he nudged himself ever so slightly against him, doing his best to unravel the nerves that had him gripped in such rigidness.

Frisk cautiously took him up on that. Pulling the other along with him, he leaned back against the pillows and situated himself as comfortably as the limited space would allow. 

He let out a relaxed exhale. 

Chara copied him; though his posture still contradicted it.

Over the next several minutes they laid wordlessly.

Frisk casually touched his hand under the covers. It would twitch and flinch from time to time as he rubbed his thumb over the back of it. Those already boney digits became even more so with the tight flexing of his hand muscles.

He wrapped his arm over him in a sort of half-embrace. Within that same motion, he pulled Chara forward at the small of his back. Their chests lightly pressed together. 

To get more comfortable, Frisk tucked his other arm through the space under Chara’s neck, such that his hand was free to cradle the back of his head. His fingers ran absentmindedly through his hair.

Though still hesitant to this closeness, Chara allowed him to do that. And a minute or so in, he lifted his own free arm to rest across Frisk’s ribcage. Its warmth ignited a tad of comfort, as it lazily rose and fell beneath him.

Frisk wound up being surprisingly productive with this cuddling. He would deliberately press the warmest parts of his body against the coldest parts of Chara’s. He’d put his hand to his neck, or pull his head over his shoulder to trap his collarbone area against a source of heat. He warmed his ankles and feet by casually rubbing them with his. 

At a point, he slipped his hand in the space between the bottom of his sweater and the top of his pants, where the skin always wound up significantly chillier due to that tiny air gap. With his palm pressed firmly against that skin, he caressed his hip, willing its temperature up bit by bit.

They remained that way for a few minutes, allowing the warmth to gradually build and spread between them. Eventually Frisk broke through the quietness of their breathing.

“This has to feel nice...” 

Chara responded with reserved nod. “It does...”

His brow furrowed at Frisk a moment later, and he pulled back a bit. 

“You’re...very warm, actually.” His eyes flicked about his neck and shoulders. “Why is that?”

The man just tilted his head, then flinched as Chara poked a curious hand an inch or two under the back of his shirt.

“Frisk, you’re sweating.” he commented with a slight frown. He touched his forehead for a moment with a concerned look. “You’re not running ill, are you?”

He shook his head slightly with a soft exhale. “No, no, I’m fine...”

...

 _“Hhm-!”_ Frisk stifled a sharp gasp as the other’s knee suddenly pushed up and grazed his crotch.

“Hm.” Chara maneuvered it a second with light, inquisitive pressure. And the very next, pulled back to his prior position.

...

“Um-” Frisk gulped, blinking ahead with wide eyes. “What was that-? Just now?”

He squinted an eye at him with a smirk. “Just checking for something.”

His brows furrowed. “Oh, _c’mon...”_

Chara glanced off with a guilty smile. 

“Really, I just wanted to warm you up. What, a guy can’t try to be a gentleman without having an ulterior motive?”

The other just scoffed playfully.

Being that they’d now more or less dispelled the chill from their bodies, Frisk began slowly untangling himself from Chara. In the process they’d both regained some composure, and still sharing the blanket, they sat up.

The covers retained some portion of their body heat, insulating it around them. They could feel the subtle airflow at its edges; chill sweeping in, warmth pouring out.

Frisk smiled contently.

“God, this is a lot more comfortable now.”

Chara nodded in agreeance.

...

“Thank you. For that.”

Frisk smiled at him. “You’re welcome.”

...

“Ha. You know, I kind of forgot…how pleasant that can feel...” Chara murmured under his breath.

That smile remained on Frisk even as he casually turned his attention elsewhere. Which really didn’t last long, as the lack of stimulation around them, crossed with this unusual bundle of intimacy, made it hard to focus much on anything but the man beside him.

A hand dropping on Chara’s shoulder made him turn his attention back to Frisk. The other hand reached to take the one he’d been resting in his lap.

Blood pounded through Frisk’s heart as he hesitantly raised his hand atop the other’s. His fingers brushed back and forth for a minute, before they wrapped around it and lifted it up. 

Still rubbing his thumb soothingly over the skin’s surface, he continued to look down. And slowly, he pulled it to his lips.

For just a moment, he kissed his knuckles. As he pulled away, he was met with Chara’s wide gaze.

He looked neither flustered nor disgusted. Simply surprised.

Frisk leaned in closer. 

Chara withheld any resistance, fully allowing him to make the first move. 

The gap between them was gradually closed. They were breathing each other’s air, feeling its warmth against the cold of the atmosphere, lips barely grazing over each other…

Frisk pushed into him. Chara immediately reciprocated.

They fell back down, Chara’s head landing haphazardly on the pillow as Frisk hovered over him. They met again without delay.

Their kissing was shallow and experimental so far. In a fervor they fell in and out of it about 4 times. The blanket had been shuffled aside. Chara’s sweater was slightly rode up by the time they separated.

With a hesitant hand, Frisk ran two fingers through the other’s lengthy hair and brushed it behind his ear. His palm hovered, then moved to cup and graze his thumb against his cheek.

Chara’s chest gently heaved as he stared up at him with an inquisitive sort of look.

Frisk gulped nervously, glancing off. 

“Um-” he breathed out, meeting his eyes again. Clearly he hadn’t thought this far ahead. His confidence seemed to evaporate under that intense gaze.

But Chara, with a dexterous and dramatic flex of his hand, wrapped his fingers under the collar of Frisk’s sweater to yank him down to his level. He leaned up just far enough to drag his tongue across the other’s lips. 

Frisk’s body flinched at that, breath hitching and shaking with his clouding mind. 

He leaned forward, nose touching Chara’s for just a second before he was enraptured in him again. Soft heat pressed against his teeth. He parted his jaw. Their mouths collided, close as was possible. 

Chara’s hands rested firmly on his cheeks, manipulating his position to his will. Frisk’s fell awkwardly to the space at either side of the other’s torso; and shaking, they eventually took hold to it. He swore he could feel the man’s heartbeat through the bottom of his ribcage.

Following a certain disregard to the absurdity of suddenly taking Chara as a partner, his tactile awareness felt heightened as he explored this angle of intimacy with him. 

When he kissed him, his mouth tasted vaguely of hot chocolate. In this moment he found that sweetness to be incredibly alluring, and it shocked his senses over and over again. 

To add to that, the way he perched himself overtop of him as they engaged each other... It fed his natural desires and only drove him further into a heat of disorientation the longer it continued.

Gradually Chara’s movement became more tenacious. He pushed back against Frisk’s advancements with the same type of assertive passion, steadily inching himself up toward him.

They soon found themselves leaning against each other, Chara having lifted himself to an equal kneeling position. Their mouths locked as their chests pressed together. In the heat of this, he hooked a thumb into the hem of Frisk’s pants, while his other hand coaxed him forward by pushing into the small of his back. 

They separated again, breathing raggedly against each other, and Chara lowered to Frisk’s neck. 

Nestled into the crook of his shoulder, he held the flesh in his teeth, gritting them about as gently as one could. Against his torso he could feel the tensing of Frisk’s entire body. He pulled off, kissed him once on that spot of raw, chilled skin, then moved up again to meet his eyes.

A stifled yelp as he shifted his knee between his legs. 

It was hard not to take note of the very obvious reaction he’d had to his treatment. With a smirk, Chara smoothed his hand slowly down the other’s hip, stopping shamelessly at his crotch.

Frisk closed his eyes with a ragged sigh, instinctively pressing forward into his touch. He gulped, stomach flipping a bit as he was met with a light squeeze.

The man’s fingers danced playfully up the center of Frisk’s pelvis, then torso, before circling gingerly on the top of his hand. Then taking it, he pulled it down to his own arousal, pressing his palm to him insistently, all while staring at him with that intense, unfaltering gaze.

This was met with the most tentative squeeze. And an unexpected reaction on Chara’s part; for instead of gasping out to that, he let out a low chuckle behind a wide grin. 

He ground hard into his hand, clearly much more confident than Frisk in this.

With a soft gulp, his eyes flicked down shyly to the clothed spike of his crotch. Taking on just as much timidity, his hand moved with prudence and a general slowness as it wandered up and down the length of it. Still, Chara seemed very adamant.

The man exhaled through his teeth, still wearing that grin as he furrowed a brow.

“C’mon.” He leaned up against Frisk’s chest and forced his hand into a clenching hold against his groin. “You don’t have to be gentle with me.” he hissed softly.

After a moment’s hesitation, Frisk repeated that motion; clutching his hand to him, roughly jerking through the fabric and evoking a throaty, satisfied groan from the other. His ear tingled at the very sound of it.

This act was countered by a similar take onto him. Though a tad rough for his tastes, Chara’s movements were fluent and assertive, crossed with a touch that felt knowing and familiar.

As this escalated between the two of them, it made room for a hint of apprehension to emerge in the back of Frisk’s mind.

He’d never viewed Chara in this way before tonight. Whether that was simply due to their conflicting personalities, he wasn’t sure. Asriel had always sought a brotherly bond with him, but Chara did nothing of the sort. He had no tie to him, so it’s not like he was necessarily off limits. Still, it felt like he... _should_ be off limits…? They shared a house. This could get awkward-

A persuading brush up his inner thigh shattered those thoughts in an instant.

_‘Welp. That’s a worry for tomorrow Frisk.’_

There was hardly time to react as Chara grabbed over his collarbone, practically throwing him backward in this haze of indulgence. His skull landed mere inches from the headboard. 

Not a moment later, he pulled himself atop Frisk, settling into a desirable position before humping him to oblivion. Frisk could feel the subtle anticipatory twitching against his thigh, even through both sets of fabric. This combined with the hushed panting near his neck made him go completely red in the ears.

Chara so quickly lost himself to this. He moved with utter relentlessness; like an addict dying to get his fix. 

Frisk just stood down and let him, more than willingly. He’d be lying if he said this wasn’t setting him off too. The pressure wasn’t as direct for him, as Chara seemed to be deriving the most stimulation from his pubic bone. Though with the sheer weightiness atop him, being pinned under a body, or person more so… One so intent on taking whatever they pleased at the drop of a hat… It sent a thrilling stir through his gut.

That distinct protrusion happened to bear into the center of his thighs. It was impossible to hold back the reactive moan that accompanied it. At the very same time, boisterous laughter sounded from somewhere beyond the door; likely the kitchen or the main room. Frisk quickly retracted his voice. Chara kissed the crook of his neck, and he let out another restrained sound.

“Wait-”

The man stopped. Frisk blinked up at him nervously and pointed at the door. 

“Can they hear us out there…?”

 _“Let them hear. I don’t give a damn.”_ he breathed out huskily, dipping back to his collar.

Frisk tensed up again, and the other pulled back.

“What?” he panted.

“What about Asriel?”

Chara kissed his throat, voice a haze of a whisper. “What _about_ Asriel?”

“You don’t think-” He gulped momentarily as Chara’s lips traced his jaw. “You don’t think he’s gonna walk in here…?”

The other smiled, brow furrowing slightly. 

“He’s been trying his damnedest to stay up all night out there. Trust me, we have at least another hour to ourselves.”

Frisk glanced warily at entryway.

“Still, you should at least lock the door-”

“Frisk. If I lock him out, he’ll just run off to mother about it like a little brat.” He ran his hand under his partner’s chin with a coy smile. “We don’t need that. Though of course…if you’re truly bothered by it, we can stop here…”

Within that same run of words, Chara roughly pressed his thigh into his crotch, knocking the wind from him in a pleasured gasp. 

Refusing to continue felt impossible in this state.

Frisk’s hands snaked around the other’s back. Clutching into the fabric, he yanked him down. Chara promptly jumped on that as permission to continue.

Though it took him a short while to get over his concerns, Frisk soon fell back into their prior rhythm as well.

It was incredible; being sandwiched between the supple plush of the mattress and the heat of the feverish body atop him. He was trapped in a position that felt simultaneously cozy and arousing.

His hands moved about constantly, taking their grip anywhere from Chara’s shoulders to his neck to the boniest handle of his hips. At some point they trailed to his rear to pull his lower body even harder against his own.

As this hold for stability turned to something closer to fondling, Chara pulled away from his neck and snickered down at him. He churned his hips in a receptive way. Almost automatically Frisk responded with a wanting squeeze.

His hands tread hungrily over his backside, kneading and groping him through the soft cotton of his pajama bottoms as the man repetitively ground into him.

Suddenly he fell over him. With an arm at either side of his head, Chara cradled his skull in hands, tangled his fingers into the coolness of his hair, and kissed him again. Their teeth clashed a bit with the increased roughness of it.

Frisk’s hands moved to rest at Chara’s collar as well. As he thumbed over his pinkened cheeks, he noticed they were still quite chilly right on the surface; but as his tongue slipped past the barrier of his lips, his mouth felt invitingly hot.

An overwhelming invigoration washed over the both of them.

There was an essence of passion within this interaction that hadn’t been present up until now. A fleeting sense of sacred connection, despite being mere acquaintances.

The tip of Frisk’s tongue tingled with every contact it made; slipping across Chara’s, grazing over coarse texture of his teeth, into the intoxicating cushion of his mouth…

Not a minute into this, Chara’s breath was short and his cheeks were burning up.

 _“Fuck, it’s too hot in here-”_ he muttered out with a wince. 

Without much thought, he sat back and hastily peeled the sweater from his body, tossing it off to the floor behind him. He wasted no time leaning down again, and Frisk was quick to take hold of his shoulders. 

They were feverishly warm, to the point he could have felt the heat radiating off of them without even touching him. It brought to mind his own condition, and in late response to Chara’s complaint he gave a hazy nod.

“Yeah-” he breathed in agreeance. “Hang on-” 

He scooted up a moment, copying Chara in removing that clunky sweater, before falling back atop the sheets.

As they resumed their activity, they felt significantly more free, bare chests pressing and gliding against each other without obstruction. Skin cooled by chilling sweat, and immediately reheated by the friction of their bodies… Prickling arousal doubled over with that. 

As he moved within their embrace, Chara became acutely aware of the firm texture of goosebumps over their skin. With every graze between them, he was hit with a shuddering palpitation that could only be described as exhilarating.

His heart fluttered as Frisk’s hands pressed up to his chest. It was gentle and exploratory, with such a smooth, tender run of his fingertips… At their edge they still held a chill that made Chara jerk and shiver under his touch.

Focus was drawn to his nipples, and Chara arched his back to grant Frisk better access and view of him. While still maintaining their activity below, he leaned over him provocatively, enticing him and instigating his touch.

Frisk took him up on that almost immediately. His somewhat calloused hands squeezed into Chara’s softer, more elegant flesh. Running his palm and fingers over the perk of his nipples would make his skin tingle at that contact point. And in response to this, Chara would emit an array of muffled sounds ranging from amused grunts, to pleased exhales, to subtle rumbles within his throat.

With an almost prideful air, Chara leered at him. He couldn’t help it. The young man beneath him wore such an expression of coy enchantment… And he was the sole cause of it.

The cold would pierce into their body heat every now and then, eliciting involuntary jolts amongst their subtle trembling.

Frisk’s hands moved about, and he pulled him close again. His left hand ran up and down his lower back while his right nestled into Chara’s neck, cradling his face to his own.

Sensitivity seemed to spike, and mimicking thrusts became more persistent; until the remaining constraint once again nagged and frustrated the both of them.

 _“Hah- Shit-_ _I can’t take it anymore-”_

Chara sat up in a fit and glanced at Frisk with lust-glazed eyes. He went for the hem of his own pants, then stopped with an indecisive sigh. His mouth twitched impatiently as he spoke. 

“Are you comfortable with this-?” he asked curtly.

That question sent a rush of blood to his face. Frisk hesitated only a second before sending him a breathless nod. 

At the moment of his discretion, Chara briskly and shamelessly rid himself of every shred of fabric covering his lower half. He made no show of this, and immediately fell back to grinding against the other like a needy animal.

Frisk bit his lip as the other’s bare crotch pressed against the fabric of his clothes. He’d never seen him like this. They lived together. They shared a room. So sure, he’d walked in on him changing a time or two, but never...

His own cock pricked as the weightiness pushed against his groin again. Frisk stifled his voice, heart pounding against his chest. He felt aroused, anxious, and overwhelmed…all at once.

This more direct contact at his thigh had him letting out a series of choppy moans in time with Chara’s movements. Between the friction and constant heat, his situation was becoming increasingly uncomfortable. He soon began to crave that freedom himself.

“Hey- Hey, Chara-?”

“What?” he huffed against his neck.

“I uhm-” He swallowed hard. “It’s-” He brushed a hand hard against his pant leg. “Uncomfortable-”

“Here.” Chara grunted, maneuvering himself so he had access to his front. In a swift motion he had his pants tugged down a couple inches. 

Frisk took the rest into his own hands, managing to wriggle out of them even with the other’s body perched invasively over him. His boxers were only rode down slightly past his hips. He struggled for a moment before Chara took the liberty to help him out.

And much like before, there was little shift of interest at this added nudity. Their focus was too enraptured in the heat of their own physical arousal to mind that curiosity.

A shock flew down Frisk’s spine the instant their skin made contact. His stomach dropped, then soared up to his chest. 

Chara seemed to mind none of it. 

The man had always given off the impression of being such a rigid, strait-laced sort of guy; Frisk never would have guessed he had this in him. To see him now in such an explicit and carnal state was absolutely enthralling.

Smothered into the heat of Chara’s shoulder, under the mercy of his convulsive movements, Frisk’s breathing was reduced to short little skips. 

Everything, from the silk of his skin to the boil of their temperature, to the aggressive way he was frotting against him…

He found it exhilarating.

Between their heated breaths, Chara’s voice was a shadow of a whisper.

_“God, I’ve missed this...”_

Frisk was too disheveled to respond. He clutched the man’s hips as Chara took prime initiative in driving their stimulation.

That motion was returned. Limbs spasming, Chara dug his fingers into the other’s thighs. He was becoming increasingly rough with this, and his breath hitched in time with every jerky movement that sought gratification.

What they were doing, it was titillating on every level. It hung them on the brink of satisfaction. But the pit of lust coiled inside them was drilled far deeper than anything they could hope to sate with this. It just wasn’t enough. Their instincts were screaming for one thing right now.

Chara was the first to vocalize this.

“Frisk-” he panted. His body’s efforts ceased. In a firm motion he leaned up and grabbed the other’s chin, eyes boring intently into him. “Frisk, I can’t get off like this-”

Frisk blinked a few times, chest heaving as well. He swallowed dryly, gaze flicking across the other.

“Yeah- Yeah, you’re right-” he replied under his breath. “Let’s, uh-” He made a move to sit up, and the other shifted out of his way.

While catching his breath, Chara finally took in the young man before him. And vice versa. Frisk’s eyes darted all over the place; he stole sideways glances, while Chara himself looked like he was about ready to devour his poor soul.

Chara swallowed dryly, his breathing shaky with anticipation. After giving something of a hazy, approving nod, he turned and reached off to his nightstand drawer. The back of his neck prickled. He could feel him watching.

A few seconds later, he pulled out a lotion bottle.

Frisk eyed it curiously. “Oh, isn’t that…?”

“Heh. Yeah.” He flexed his hand. “Same stuff. It has multiple functions.”

“So wait, um...who’s...” He gestured awkwardly as he spoke. “Who’s gonna be...you know, uh... _using it?”_

Chara blinked at him. “Oh. Oh, I thought that was established...”

“Oh… You, ah…” A moment of nervous laughter on Frisk’s part. It died down as those crimson eyes scanned him quizzically. 

It was then they had their most tense silence yet.

“…You still want to do it, right?” 

Frisk glanced off to the side with a quiet gulp. Pursing his lips with a look of indecisiveness, he turned back to Chara with a brief nod.

“...That wasn’t very convincing.”

He closed his eyes with a quiet scoff. As he opened them again, a nervous smile twitched at the corners of his lips.

“Yeah. Yeah, I still want to.”

Chara grinned with a soft huff. 

“Thank God. If you left me like this I would have strangled you.”

They shared a brief and awkward laugh. Chara pecked his cheek. Frisk could feel the shape of his grin.

He pulled back, offering him a bit of space as he spoke again.

“How do you want to do this? Missionary or from behind?”

That very forward question caught Frisk off guard. 

“Wow, right to the point, huh?”

“Excuse my impatience.”

Frisk chuckled a second, then cleared his throat softly. “Um- …Can I lay on my back?”

A slight eye roll. “Missionary then?”

“Y…eah.”

“Alright.” He moved over him again, his hands working to better situate Frisk on the mattress. “Just get comfy.”

As his head settled back against the pillow, Frisk’s eyes flicked across him. 

“Have...you ever done this before? Like… Like this, I mean…?”

Chara smiled wryly. “Yes. Trust me, I know what I’m doing.”

His tone seemed reassuring enough. Frisk hesitated before giving a slight nod, glancing off with an embarrassed exhale. 

“Ok...”

Chara looked exceptionally pleased at that.

His hands travelled up to Frisk’s shoulders. His forearm grazed his cock in a way that set off the hair trigger of his arousal all over again. The slightest brush had him struggling to stifle an embarrassing purr. 

Chara took the lotion and squeezed a fair amount into his palm. The liquid, having been chilled enough just sitting in these surroundings, only stole the progress he’d made to keep warm the second it touched his skin. He rubbed his hands together.

Frisk jolted in surprise as he took hold of his cock.

 _“Jesus, your hands are freezing-”_ he hissed, eyes squinting shut.

“Oh, bear with it. You’ll warm up in a moment.” Chara replied with a click of his tongue. 

With that, he wrapped his hand around his shaft and stroked him from the base up. Then he alternated hands. Just one upward stroke each time, sort of like a massage.

It was an unusual way to do it, but it still felt fantastic. And he was right, after maybe 20 seconds the cold of that lotion had completely evaporated under the heat of their contact.

About a minute in, the man enclosed his erection between both his hands and slid them up and down. The fullness of that coverage would have driven him wild, but sadly Chara stopped before he could get too lost in it.

He groaned as the inviting touch of those hands was replaced by a sweeping chill.

_“Ughh, why...?”_

The other chuckled.

“That was only to get you comfortable.” He squirted some more lubing gel into his palm. “Give me just a second.”

Frisk’s heartrate went slightly erratic, seeing him now reach for his own prick.

“It’s fine, take your time.” he murmured.

A light snicker.

The room seemed painfully quiet all of a sudden; the two main sounds being their uneven breathing and the subtle squelch of liquid to skin. 

Frisk ignored it for the most part, leaving Chara to do his thing as he instead focused on maintaining his own composure. Though at some point, he made the mistake of glancing down at what exactly was about to be going into his body. 

He immediately felt his stomach drop. 

It was no bigger than his own, but…staring at it did absolutely nothing to ebb his anxiety. And the more he dwelled on that thought, the more it disturbed him.

_“Shit…”_

The man glanced over at him. Frisk returned with a pensive sort of wince.

“Chara, I don’t see how the hell this is gonna work.”

A nonchalant hum. “You’d be surprised. The human body is actually quite accommodating...”

He stole another wary glance downwards.

“Don’t.” Chara pulled his jaw abruptly to face him. They locked eyes, and he made a pointed gesture toward his face. “Don’t think about it. Focus up here.”

It was hard to do much else with the way he loomed above him. He returned the persistence of that gaze as Chara managed below on touch alone.

Once he had coated and decidedly stimulated himself to a desirable level, Chara sat up. He took Frisk at the underside of his knees and pressed him back a bit. Again he took the bottle, this time using it to squeeze a very generous glob over Frisk’s opening as he parted his flesh with his other hand.

The coldness once again made him let out a ragged gasp. There was a throaty chuckle above him.

Frisk shuddered with a constrained sigh. “That’s a lot, isn’t it...?” he mumbled.

Chara clicked his tongue. “I don’t like prep work. So in this case, no.”

He squinted with a confused ‘Wha-?’

“It’s nothing.”

His legs were shoved back further, half-propped against Chara’s sides.

“This will take a minute. Tell me if it hurts.”

These words were followed by the firm pressure of his thumb splaying him for easier access. The very next moment, he felt a constant strain forcing its way against the natural resistance of his body. He was prodding into him very shallowly, not even pressing past his glans yet, but the foreign stretching was still enough to make Frisk hiss in discomfort.

Chara tapped his thigh twice.

“You alright?”

Frisk kept his eyes closed as he nodded.

The process continued with a gentle shifting back and forth. 

Chara let out a shaky sigh as he pressed in as far as the ridge of his cockhead. This time he couldn’t bring himself to pull back.

“Ok.” he exhaled softly. “Just...relax. Relax your spine... Take a breath-”

Frisk’s breathing hitched as he felt that blunt force digging into him. His teeth gritted into his bottom lip.

Finally Chara’s cockhead breached him, and a good inch or two immediately followed before he halted himself.

The air shot from his lungs in a hiss. His body was overcome with a blanket of shock, though there was a surprising lack of pain. Mild stinging maybe, with some pretty intense pressure. It felt neither good nor bad, just...intrusive. His inexperience was coaxing his mind to panic, but he fought to retain composure.

Chara was biting his lip, eyes shut, clutching Frisk’s shoulder with a quivering hand. With a guttural sigh, he firmly gripped his calves and started rocking forward, gradually easing further in.

Frisk clenched his teeth with a sharp inhale, face scrunching in as he fully penetrated him. It was like all the pain he had expected suddenly hit.

_“Agh-! Oh Christ-!”_

“What?” Chara breathed out huskily.

Frisk hissed continuously through gritted teeth. 

_“Ahh- Fuck, that hurts-”_

“Give it a minute.” He pushed Frisk’s legs back against his body to better angle him. 

Frisk winced at that. He was still maybe halfway inside him. Barely moving. But the pulsation of his arousal caused his body to clench over and over.

“Ok-” he groaned abruptly. “You said tell you- I’m telling you-”

“And I’m telling you to wait. Have a little faith.”

He let out a pained, closed-mouth growl. His teeth jut out to rake his bottom lip in an effort to cope. 

“Chara-”

“Hm?” he grunted.

“I’m scared to move.”

“You don’t need to. Just stay.” He touched Frisk’s clavicle. “I’ll give you a moment…”

He winced as his body locked again. Half a minute later he let out a sudden exhale as he’d been unconsciously holding his breath. 

Chara’s fingertips traced gingerly over his skin. That soothing, chilling sensation helped bring him down. It continued so steadily, effectively masking the broiling eagerness right under its surface.

“…I gotta say, I admire your patience...” Frisk barely whispered.

“Oh. Believe me.” he responded through a labored shudder. “It’s taking every ounce of restraint…”

Doing this in part to distract himself, Chara focused on stroking up and down Frisk’s thighs as he allowed him to acclimate. He was buried about a third of the way in; moving shallowly back and forth within maybe an inch margin. 

Frisk let out small, intermittent groans as his body grew accustomed to the intrusion. And with every grunt he felt a noticeable flinch from the organ inside him. At some point he let out a particularly vexing sound, and Chara’s fingers clutched into his skin.

_“God, please tell me you’re ready…”_

Frisk took a shaky breath. His closed eyes twitched, and he gave a hesitant nod. The next moment they shot open with a stifled scream as Chara drove himself forward.

It practically smashed him into the mattress, and he grabbed at the bedding instinctively. His breathing became quick and staggered as his heart rate shot through the roof. The only sound that emitted from his wide-open mouth was a series of choppy gasps in time with the sudden brusqueness of his motion. 

_“Jesus-! Slow down-!”_

“Hah... Forgive me- It’s just too much...” Chara uttered breathily as he halved his pace.

He felt a stark burning as they continued, but as Chara was past letting him adjust, he just had to endure.

 _“Agh- Fucking animal… Tell me again- why I agreed- to let you do this-?”_ Frisk panted out with a glare, slightly disoriented from pain and nerves.

Chara clicked his tongue. He grabbed his dick and gave him a firm stroke. The other’s lips pursed hard to muffle his voice.

“Stop complaining. Unless I’m reading you wrong, you’ve been coming on to me all night.”

 _“Hah-”_ He clutched the sheets in his fists as his senses were overwhelmed. “Well I- I didn’t think you’d- _Mmn-!”_

Chara grinned down at him, stroking his cock tantalizingly in a two-finger ring.

 _“Heh-_ You didn’t think I’d be this apt to pounce on you?” He squeezed him again with chuckle. _“Life’s full of little surprises...”_

Frisk let out an aggravated whine.

It may not have been such an extreme flip had they kept with the flow of this from the start... Painful as it was, Frisk would be a hypocrite to blame him for it.

“Come now, it’s not that bad, is it?”

With a gritted sigh, he gave a reluctant shake of his head.

 _“Just-_ Be careful- Please, _please_ be careful-”

“Of course.”

Chara eased back into a rhythm, a bit more cautious of his partner’s state. His movement wasn’t gentle per-se, but it did carry a kind of consistency that brought the whole process through a lot smoother. Though the foreign sensation still made his teeth clench. 

In attempt to distract him from that, Chara touched him again, using one hand to caress his hip and the other to stroke his cock.

It seemed to work well enough. He was receptive to it, and the slight changes in his body suggested it was finally relenting from some of that anxiety and fear. At the very least, he no longer held him in a vice grip down there...

As he settled, Chara abandoned that act in favor of using his hands to drive his thrusts and feed his own indulgence. 

Frisk immediately took over. Following a natural instinct in the midst of all this helped keep him sane. Well, sane as he could be. It deterred his panic and sparked an uneven sense of enjoyment in his lower body.

These new feelings began to even each other out over the following minutes; initial pain ebbing into a more compromising play between carnal fulfillment and rigorous exertion.

Out of nowhere, a single, perfect motion absolutely stunned his system.

It pulled the most lascivious moan from his throat, and at the same time made his eyes widen in disbelief at the pitch of his own voice. He hardly had time to think before Chara grazed that wall yet again. 

It made his vision flash into momentary blindness.

It robbed him of every thought in his brain. 

In one second it twisted his perceptions and dulled out any preconceived notion of this act he ever had.

That thrust knocked the wind out of him, and it was far from a one-time occurrence… The intermittent shocks created instability in his limbs. He found it difficult to continue to pleasure himself in such a state, his arms instead spreading outward to take hold of the bedding wherever his shaking hands found a grip.

Before he knew it, his legs were wrapped around the man’s waist. They felt light as air following a particularly gratifying hit. This feeling of invasion and closeness was mind-blowing; and incomparable to anything he had ever known. 

From his place above, Chara sent him an expressive grin. Through his potent arousal, his voice had taken on a deeper, raspier quality.

 _“Seems you’re starting to get into this, huh-?”_

Frisk nodded impatiently, his body writhing, now hell-bent on continuing that streak of pleasure within himself. 

_“Hah- Must feel really good...”_

Another brisk nod. _“It feels fucking fantastic-”_

The other couldn’t help but chuckle. He slowed his pace drastically in favor of watching the other squirm in agitation.

Frisk barely took the chance to catch his breath. His hips continued to churn over the organ, vigorously aiming to hit that spot again. And his throat emitted a frustrated groan as he became well aware of the other’s lack of participation.

 _“Chara- Please- Hurry-”_ he begged under his breath. 

His eyes were shut tightly; face twitching with a swirl of emotions, chest heaving in time with the shaking of his body. 

_“Screw me-”_

Those words ignited him. 

The next second, Chara’s movements escalated again.

His nails dug into his thighs, kneading them in a way that encouraged further action. Frisk responded with just as much enthusiasm, arms wrapping around his back for support. Sweat beaded on his face and trickled down his neck as Chara thrust himself over him, and they exchanged impassioned looks through that blur of motion. 

Frisk’s mind was tingling with a constant rush of sensation. As Chara’s hand came up to envelope his cockhead again, he was overcome with a compelling urge to kiss him. 

His hand shot up to grab the scruff of his hair and he clashed their torsos together. There was a twist of pain below in doing so, but the payoff was electric. 

Chara’s fingers deftly held his jaw. His tongue ran insistently across the other’s lips and teeth the moment he’d initiated this, and Frisk was beyond receptive to it. At the same time, he managed their posture, shifting their legs and pelvises to alleviate that prior discomfort. 

Frisk was grateful for that.

Their bodies tangled ferociously. A rubbing mix of chilled sweat as their chests repeatedly touched and slipped over each other.

Chara’s muscles burned from exertion, but that heat only served to drive him further. Seeing the other’s expression...that full-on wash of submissive carnality... It incited him to his core. To a point which his lust transcended physicality, and he performed seamlessly without a slither of conscious thought.

In order to prolong this engagement as much as possible, Chara also varied his attentions during this time. His hips rolled steadily into him; slower, but still unrelenting.

He pulled from his lips and dipped into the nape of his neck. To his heightened senses the sweetness was almost suffocating. He kissed him, took the skin in his teeth. The lascivious gasp that evoked in the other...Chara felt it vibrate through his own throat. It sounded unearthly to him. And it rang in his ears like the most addictive thing he’d ever known.

In that moment desire completely overfell him. Discretion be damned, his teeth raked into that flesh with full intent to brand it.

At the same time his hand continued to stimulate Frisk’s sex. That gasp, the shudders, his struggle to breathe; it was gasoline on the fire of his lust. 

In the midst of this they emitted a slew of profanities. Subdued just barely enough to keep them from being found out.

Releasing him, Chara scratched every nail up the length of Frisk’s body to his neck, where he gripped just hard enough to labor his air intake. It evoked a new set of sounds. Of whines. Whimpers. Pitiful. Needy. Meek. With that dash of fear as he exacted this predatory display over him. 

Oh. Oh, this was so much better. So much more suited to his primal appetite. 

The nail of his thumb ground over his Adam’s apple and pressed up deep under his chin. It circled teasingly as he left another mark or three on his shoulder. He turned his head up to the other’s ear, his voice a low purr.

“Frisk...”

_“H-hm?”_

Chara sighed with a grin at his awkward response. He kissed his ear.

“You feel…absolutely incredible…”

Frisk swallowed stiffly with a soft hum of acknowledgment. His fingers dug into Chara’s back, urging him closer.

 _“Chara...”_

His voice had hushed to a whisper. The other’s stomach fluttered at that glorious sound.

_“Chara, please... Please touch me...”_

The man just about stopped moving. His mind had been drawn in and captivated by those words.

“...Alright.” he panted, arching up a couple inches as he revived some fraction of his speed. Bearing his weight mainly on one arm, he used the other to grasp around Frisk’s member yet again.

The other’s embarrassed mewls, while satisfying, were not quite the same. He stopped abruptly after only a few strokes.

“Mmn...actually, no.”

“Huh-?”

His objection was cut off by Chara snatching his wrists and pinning them viciously above his head. He gave a finicky squirm as he felt a nail dig into his chest.

_“The hell are you-?!”_

“Hush.”

Another harsh gasp as he scratched him again. His toes curled and his hips lunged up into the air; half from the sting, half in a crave for stimulation.

The way he groaned in complaint over this bordered on vulgar.

“C’mon Chara-! You’re killing me-! I- _Ah-!”_

He was cut off by a swift curve of his finger.

_“Fuck, your nails are sharp-!”_

The other just snickered.

The pain he so intentionally inflicted worked to stave off the both of them. If not for that tenacious fixation, all the heat gripping and bleeding into his body may have been too much to bear.

Frisk continued begging, but his pleas fell on deaf ears. His cock was left twitching desperately. Even more so as Chara purposely angled his body so his forearm grazed his erection from time to time as he dug into his chest. He could hardly stand it.

_“Chara, please- This is torture- I can’t take this kind of-”_

He kissed him suddenly. Frisk moaned out in pain a little as he scratched back and forth in a single straight line. Chara pulled away, smiling at him.

“You talk too much.”

 _“I talk too much...”_ he repeated in a breathy haze.

He winced and bit his lip as the man scratched him again.

Then out of nowhere, he leaned forward, hard. Still holding his wrists prisoner, he barreled into him with a sudden vigor. His left hand kept him trapped while his right worked him expertly toward climax.

They stared into each other’s eyes with a sort of tunnel vision, their moans consciously restrained.

They rode that all the way end.

He ground over his prostate. Frisk’s eyes watered so much that the gloss blurred his vision.

Chara’s face twitched as his release built and finally crossed that threshold. He never fully closed his eyes.

That stark, distinct heat pooled out inside him. 

It left him breathless. 

Frisk was swept with an overwhelming sense of attachment; his brain thrumming with high levels of oxytocin. It set him off, and he came immediately after.

His cock was squeezed hard right as he ejaculated. He shot mostly onto his own stomach, and partially Chara’s hand.

Those eyes still pierced into him. They looked so alive. Chara’s pupils were dilated and reflective. The bright color surrounding them glowed like hot embers around dark coal.

Frisk found them absolutely mesmerizing.

Through this hyperfocus, he could see the thin, straggling strands ruffled out from Chara’s chestnut hair. They shone like gold against the lamplight, and faint, pale blue from the moonlight bleeding through the window. The light flicking off the edges of his form…it was a truly piquant sight. And it made Chara look absolutely angelic to him for that brief window in time.

He remained there for a moment, buried in him, catching his breath. He wouldn’t take his eyes off him. Frisk wondered if he was seeing him through that same afterglow filter.

Eventually he released his wrists. The second he did, Frisk reached up, tangling his fingers in his hair and pulling him down to kiss him again. 

Chara reciprocated that. 

Against his cheek, his hand felt noticeably stiff, probably cramped from holding him down so forcefully. They savored this final act, riding out the last spurs of pleasure as their fire diminished.

Chara pulled away, eyes closed, hands still entwined in his hair as he pressed his forehead to his. A few seconds later he lifted up, kissed his forehead, then carefully withdrew himself.

Frisk drew a breath, then let out a closed-mouth sigh of relief as all the pressure was dismissed from his body. Though he was already laying, he practically collapsed from exhaustion.

Blood started to flow properly through his arms again as he gradually came down from this. He glanced at his wrists. They were bright red, with long indent marks where his fingers had been.

Frisk was such a dazed mess, he barely noticed as Chara began going about cleaning duty there. He cleaned the both of them off with some kind of sanitary wipe. The kind of stuff normal people use to clean counters, surfaces, and other such things that required virus-killing lemon solution…

Frisk raised a brow at him. “Are you serious right now...?” he panted.

Chara just stared at him with half-lidded eyes as he tossed about three of those wipes in a nearby trashcan.

“You want to stay, don’t you?” He dusted off his hands and moved back next to Frisk. “Well I’m not about to get semen all over my comforter.”

With that, Chara pulled the blanket up again and covered them both to their necks. He smirked coyly at him, voice still labored a bit under exhaustion.

“We’ll conserve this heat while we still have the chance.” 

They laid there separated for a couple minutes, snuggled comfortably under the warmth of the covers. 

Frisk reached a hand to caress Chara’s hip. They kissed again; brief, shallow…the sensitized feeling tingled on the surface of their lips well after.

Chara chuckled sleepily. He ran his finger down the center of Frisk’s face and playfully bopped his nose with his fingertip.

Suddenly the door swung open.

“Hey, Chara-”

 _“Oh Jesus Christ-!”_ Frisk nearly banged into the headboard. His body shot up in a sudden surge of panic, clutching the sheets in a death grip up to his neck.

Asriel however, seemed oddly unfazed by this.

“Heyyy! What are you guys up to?” he asked naively, in a tone that implied they were leaving him out of something.

They were both silent, sharing a momentary glance before Frisk answered.

“Sharing...body heat...?”

Asriel cocked his head in confusion.

“It’s a human thing.” Chara quickly cut in, propping himself up a bit. His tone was far more convincing. “You see, when our body temperature drops beneath a certain core level, sometimes measures must be taken to maintain-”

Asriel yawned dramatically. “Boooring!” He smiled jokingly. “You guys should come back out! Mom made some more cookies!”

“Oh. Really?” Frisk responded awkwardly. The other kneed him slightly under the covers.

“That’s wonderful.” Chara added. “We’ll be sure to take that into consideration.”

It was quiet for a moment as Asriel glanced back at Frisk. But receiving no further input, he rolled his eyes. 

“Fiiine. I’ll see you guys later.”

“Do close the door behind you, Asriel.”

“M’kay.”

…

The door shut and they listened as his footsteps drew out down the hall. Frisk turned his head to the man beside him.

“…Did he seriously just buy that?”

“Probably. You know how he is.”

“Well… Good save, then.”

Chara smiled. “He’s my brother. I know how to shut him up.”

They were wary for about a minute, before finally sinking back to their previous relaxed state.

Frisk turned his head on the pillow with a soft sigh. “So, are you going back out?”

“Not a snowball’s chance in Hell.”

Frisk laughed.

To reiterate that, Chara rolled his head to the side and pulled a mass of fluffy blanket up to their cheeks. It was impossible to resist this perfect cocoon of warmth. As the time passed, Frisk watched the other doze off in absolute bliss. 

Eventually he followed suit.

When he awoke sometime later, Chara was still nestled next to him. He was unsure how long he was out, but the house was now quiet. As he turned his head, his breath hitched slightly as he noticed Asriel now also sleeping peacefully in the bed across from them. 

Doing all he could not to wake either of them, he gathered up his discarded clothing, as well as some to change into, and snuck off to the bathroom down the hall.

He pretty much jumped in the shower the second he got there. So it was quite a shock when he saw his reflection after the fact.

“Oh shit, what…?”

His chest was way more scuffed up than he thought. Following that initial surprise, he noticed the real oddity of it. He peered closer.

Written over his chest in bright red scratches were words that clearly read:

_Merry Xmas,_

_Puppet_

Signed with a smiley face, and methodically planned to the point he managed to write these letters backwards in the midst of all that. Under assumption he’d see it in the mirror when he went to... 

_‘Oh, you sneaky bastard.’_

His mouth was slightly agape as he stared at the red marks dug deep into his skin. Those would be around for a few hours. Not to mention the goddamn _bites…_ He thanked Christ it was winter…

...

 _‘God, he put the smiley face and everything...’_

With his finger he traced that part of it. He couldn’t help but smile awkwardly to himself. 

The room was just as quiet when he made his way to his bed. He settled himself, and as he snuggled into his pillow his gaze wandered to Chara’s bed.

He caught a slight flutter in the man’s eyes. The tiniest glint of red as he peeked one open with a knowing smirk.

Through the darkness Frisk returned that affectionate grin.

_“Merry Christmas to you too.”_


End file.
